


A Relaxing Holiday

by quietude_et_douceur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietude_et_douceur/pseuds/quietude_et_douceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur still finds it hard to get used to modern technology sometimes. Fortunately, Merlin has a way of helping him relax this time (or "sex on a train").</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relaxing Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick and easy PWP but then it grew. Oddly enough, the porn was the hardest to write orz

"No."

Merlin sighed. The train was pulling into the station and he really didn't have time to be dealing with another of Arthur's tantrums. "Arthur..."

"You said it was just like a very big car." Arthur sounded accusing. He had a point though, maybe there were better ways of describing trains than 'big cars'.

"Yes and –"

"No, _Mer_ lin, that does not look anything like a car."

"Yes, because you know all about cars," Merlin scoffed. "I mean, you've been in what, a grand total of two cars since you came back. Definitely makes you an expert."

Arthur scowled. Merlin had to admit that his jab was a bit uncalled for – after all, it was hardly Arthur's fault that all this was still fairly new to him.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, taking Arthur's hand with his own, caressing it with his thumb. "I promise you'll be just fine."

"I am not _scared_ , Merlin," Arthur protested. "I don't need you to treat me like a child."

"Of course you're not, Arthur," Merlin said absently. He was dragging Arthur towards their carriage with one hand, the other carrying his suitcase and his backpack was threatening to slide off his shoulder. "Now hurry up, we don't have much time and mum'll kill me if we miss the train."

**

"I don't understand why we couldn't just drive to your mum's," Arthur pouted as the train slowly pulled away from the station.

Merlin let out a long-suffering sigh. "We've been through this before, Arthur. It's better this way."

" _I_ don't think it is."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, your opinion is hardly important in this case. It's cheaper and it's too far to drive to mum's anyway."

"Well if you'd let me drive –" Arthur started.

"Forget it, I want to get there in one piece," Merlin interrupted.

"I'm an excellent driver," Arthur said haughtily.

Merlin managed to contain his laughter but couldn't quite keep the fond smile off his face. "Yes, of course you are, dollop head."

"Don't patronise me."

Merlin just kissed him to keep him quiet.

They'd made it to their seats fairly easily and Arthur had insisted on putting their luggage in the overhead compartment just like the other passengers were doing. Arthur was always eager to be just like everyone else and it never failed to make Merlin smile. He even let Arthur take the window seat as a reward.

Everything had been fine until the train had picked up speed.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Arthur asked in that tone that suggested that he was pretending not to be affected but was actually scared witless.

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin sighed exasperatedly. "I've taken the train hundreds of time, just trust me, yeah?"

"But it keeps on making that noise!"

"It's perfectly normal, it's just the wheels hitting the gap between the tracks."

"And it moves a lot," Arthur said as they were slightly jostled.

"Just relax, Arthur," Merlin pleaded, taking Arthur's hand in his own. He had a feeling that this journey was going to be interminable.

**

Two hours later and three stations down the line (Merlin didn't really care about station names at this point) Arthur was starting to relax insofar as he had stopped questioning the train's structural integrity – _finally_! – and was more preoccupied by the scenery as they rushed through barren fields just waiting for spring to bloom once more, woods full of bare deciduous trees and small, sleepy villages.

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur, his face almost glued to the window as he eagerly took in every new sight. Everything was still so new to him. He remembered when he first met Arthur again, one sunny afternoon in late summer, almost a year and a half ago now, sitting on the shore of the lake and just waiting. Waiting for Merlin, trusting Merlin to find him and bring him home.

Merlin had had to teach him everything, or so it had felt. It had been slow and Arthur had spent the first few weeks in a constant state of anxiety and depression, unable to process or even cope with all the changes, the once proud king now less knowledgeable and adapted than an average toddler. Everything was too loud, too bright, too fast, too fake for Arthur.

Merlin had persevered, however, slowly, gently guiding him through his new life. He had waited thousands of years for this moment, born and reborn hundreds of times, gradually remembering his past, only to die without seeing Arthur again, wondering if he ever would, and he would spend a thousand years helping Arthur if that's what he needed.

And then, one morning, Arthur had woken up, taken a shower on his own and prepared toast for both of them and everything had slotted into place for him, for them. Merlin would never forget the tentative but proud smile on Arthur's face as he shook Merlin awake long before his alarm was due to go off and handed him a plateful of toast – plain, dry toast, slightly burnt – but Merlin had barely noticed as his heart swelled with pride for Arthur.

After that, Arthur had quickly regained confidence in himself and tackled new challenges with earnest – for some reason, he'd especially loved learning to use the vacuum cleaner and it was all Merlin could do to keep him from vacuuming everyday – and now here he was, riding the train like everybody else. Merlin was so proud of him, even though he'd never tell him. Arthur's ego was big enough as it was.

He was still tense though. It was impossible to tell if you didn't know Arthur but Merlin could tell, the way his hand twitched slightly in his lap, the way his breathing was a bit too shallow and rapid.

Just then, a loud metallic screech interrupted the silence as the train went round a bend and Arthur jumped in his seat.

"Arthur," he murmured soothingly, running his hand up and down Arthur's arm tenderly. All he wanted was for Arthur to calm down and enjoy himself. Maybe they should have taken the car after all...

Arthur turned a little and shot him a small smile before turning back to the window. But Merlin was having none of it. Merlin sneaked a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking only to find that the train looked empty. He smirked, if the train really was empty then he had a pretty good idea of how to help Arthur relax.

"I'll be right back," he said, keeping his tone neutral so that Arthur didn't suspect, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

Merlin got up and walked to the end of the carriage, meticulously checking every seat. He grinned, they were definitely _very_ alone, the controller was long gone and if he remembered the train schedule correctly, they had another twenty minutes before the next station – another twenty minutes before they risked being discovered.

When he got back to their seats, instead of sitting down immediately, he took a moment to just look at Arthur. He took a deep breath at the sight before him, arousal burning idly deep inside him. He was wearing one of Merlin's old hoodies, red, too large for Merlin but just right on Arthur, a little frayed at the edges. Arthur was always ridiculously good-looking in Merlin's opinion but there was _something_ about Arthur wearing his old clothes, something unidentifiable, powerful.

He also noticed that Arthur had raided his bag and nicked his mp3 player while he was gone. Music was one of those rare things where Arthur completely agreed with Merlin's taste. Unfortunately, it also meant that Arthur kept on taking his mp3 player even though Merlin had got him his own.

Merlin sat down and gently pulled the earphones out of Arthur's ears. "I thought I told you to stop taking my stuff," he teased, one finger slowly moving up Arthur's chest, right where the cable had been mere seconds ago.

Arthur at least had the decency to look somewhat contrite. "I can't help it if your taste in music is really good, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin moved closer, one hand resting on Arthur thigh, their lips barely touching. "Are you blaming me then?" he murmured, a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Well it can't be _my_ fault now, can it?" Arthur replied, the slow drag of his lips against Merlin's driving him mad.

"Oh?" Merlin moved his hand to Arthur's crotch in a slow caress. "Why don't you show me, sire?"

Arthur closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips to Merlin's in a slow, sensual kiss, their tongues sliding against each other gently. He tangled his fingers in Merlin's short dark curls, angling his head to get better access to his mouth.

Merlin pulled back to catch his breath. Not to be deterred, Arthur started pressing small kisses to his neck, gently biting at _that_ spot, that one spot that never failed to arouse Merlin.

"I take it you're convinced," Arthur murmured against Merlin's ear. Merlin moaned, he'd never felt this turned on before. The knowledge that someone could walk in on them at any moment... Fuck, it was so hot. He wasn't going to last.

"You're still making sense, not convinced yet," Merlin managed. He rubbed his hand over Arthur's erection and was rewarded with a soft groan.

"What will it take to convince you?" he asked, his voice low with arousal.

Merlin pretended to think about it for a minute, his hand gently teasing Arthur through his jeans. "I might have an idea," he finally said, pulling Arthur in for another kiss, filthy, desperate, their tongues sliding against one another wetly.

While Arthur was distracted kissing him, Merlin grabbed the hem of his hoodie and T-shirt and pulled them up slowly.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped, pulling away, unfocused, ruffled but glaring. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Merlin groaned, Arthur swearing like that always went straight to his cock. "Undressing you."

"I can see that, _Mer_ lin," Arthur said, trying to focus on anything but the slow caress of Merlin's fingers against his erection. "Why are you undressing me?"

Merlin ran his hand up Arthur's torso under his T-shirt, loving the way his body felt under it, toned, warm, _alive_. "I just want you to relax."

"What are you –" Arthur started before Merlin interrupted him with a soft kiss to his lips.

"Just let me," he whispered then kissed Arthur again. This time, Arthur just moaned and let Merlin take over.

Merlin quickly got their clothes out of the way – they didn't have much time left to take it slowly after their bickering and even though he found the thought of someone walking in on them like this incredibly arousing, he didn't quite fancy getting into trouble because he couldn't control himself around Arthur.

"Push your seat back," he said between kisses as he fiddled with the armrest, one naked leg awkwardly thrown over Arthur's knees.

"Can't," Arthur gasped into Merlin's mouth. "There's no lever."

Merlin pulled back slightly and focused on the seat, willing the back to move. Arthur sank backwards slightly as it moved and he couldn't tear his eyes off the sight of Arthur, shirtless and dishevelled, panting slightly beneath him, looking up at Merlin with eyes dark with arousal but full of trust and something deeper, sweeter, complete adoration.

"You look so hot when you do that," Arthur murmured, his eyes never leaving Merlin's.

"What?" The air between them was charged and Merlin was almost dizzy with want, with need, but he couldn't stop looking at Arthur, drinking the sight of him in until he was sure it would never fade from his memory.

His tongue darted out to lick his lips and Merlin inhaled sharply. "Magic," Arthur whispered and just like that, the spell was broken. Merlin straddled Arthur's thighs, still clothed, the jeans and underwear pushed low enough to reveal his cock, and kissed him hard. Arthur's hands dipped beneath his T-shirt to slowly caress his lower back, keeping him in place.

He blindly groped for the tube of lube he'd had the foresight to pull out of his bag, meeting Arthur's amused, knowing smirk with a raised eyebrow. Finally, his hand closed around the small tube just as Arthur slid a finger down his crack, slowly, teasing and nowhere near enough.

"Fuck, Arthur," he murmured, opening the tube and squeezing lube onto his fingers, Arthur holding him steady with a hand on his waist.

He quickly moved his hand, shaking with arousal, between his thighs and pressed two fingers inside, stretching himself. He let out a breathy moan as his fingers found his prostate, so good, always so good but still not enough. "Arthur," he moaned lowly again and again as his fingers brushed against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure coursing throughout his body.

Beneath him, he could see Arthur staring, eyes dark with arousal and hunger, at his parted thighs, where his fingers disappeared inside his body. He licked his lips again and this time, Merlin leaned in to kiss him over and over again because nothing was ever enough with this man.

He felt one of Arthur's fingers between his thighs, playing with the lube that has dripped. Then, his finger was at Merlin's hole, caressing the stretched rim, driving Merlin wild with need. "Nnn, A-Arthur," he moaned as he writhed against him, needing more, always more.

"You look so good like this," Arthur said before pressing his finger inside Merlin's hole, sliding up against the two fingers that were already in him, stretching him further.

"'M not going to last," he panted, his hole clenching around their fingers as they found his prostate again.

"I don't want you to last," Arthur replied, burying his face in the crook of Merlin's neck.

"Mmm want you to fuck me though."

"Fuck, _Merlin_!" he groaned, pulling his finger from Merlin's hole and grabbing the tube of lube where Merlin had carelessly dropped it earlier.

Merlin quickly clued onto what was going on, removing his fingers from his hole and placing both hands atop the seat to steady himself.

"Arthur, hurry," he whimpered, the feeling of emptiness within him threatening to overwhelm him.

"Shh, I'm right here, Merlin," he murmured soothingly.

And then, Arthur was slowly guiding him until the head of his cock was pressing against his hole and Merlin could barely remember to breathe through the anticipation. His hands gripped the seat fabric as he sank down, loving the feeling of Arthur's cock filling him up completely until he felt whole again.

"Oh fuck, Arthur! Feels so good," he panted when he was fully seated.

"Come on then," Arthur panted, urging Merlin to kneel up.

They were never going to last, Merlin had known that from the very start. They were both too close to the edge, from the knowledge that anyone could walk in on them, from being together like this. He set a rapid pace, fucking himself on Arthur's cock with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Arthur's hands on his waist held him place – there was barely enough space to balance himself on his knees. It should have been uncomfortable – it felt cramped, sultry – but it all faded away as Arthur's cock hit his prostate over and over again.

"Oh god, Arthur, yes!" he whined. Arthur's mouth was everywhere, on his collarbone, on his chest, on his neck, on his nipples, kissing, licking. "'M gonna come."

"Touch yourself," Arthur moaned. "Wanna see you." He ran his hand up Merlin's lower back, his nails digging into Merlin's pale skin and leaving blazing trails in their wake, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck!" he gasped. Merlin wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it in short hard strokes. He rubbed his thumb over the head, wet and dripping with pre-come. He was so close, he wasn't going to last.

"That's it, Merlin," Arthur panted encouragingly. "That's it, come for me."

He tightened his grip around Merlin's hips – fuck, there were going to be bruises tomorrow – and pulled him down onto his cock and his thrust his hips up, his cock going even deeper and _god_ , it felt so good! It was too much for Merlin, he came with a sharp cry of Arthur's name. He wanted to keep his eyes open, wanted to watch Arthur as he went over the edge but he couldn't, the force of his orgasm overwhelming him. He could hear him though, hear him cry Merlin's name through the blood roaring in his ears.

When he came to, he was almost surprised to notice that he hadn't fallen, Arthur's hands on his waist still holding him steady even through orgasm. Arthur was sprawled against his seat, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath but his eyes were open, watching Merlin.

Without a single thought to the sticky, sweaty mess between them, Merlin leaned forward so that he was resting against Arthur's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Arthur's hands stopped gripping his hips and he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, pulling him closer still.

Merlin wanted to speak, wanted to tell Arthur how good it felt, that he loved him so much but he had no energy left in him to do more than press a soft kiss to the skin of Arthur's neck. He closed his eyes, lulled by the rocking of the train and the sound of Arthur's heartbeat.

 _Just for a moment,_ he thought.

**

There were definite advantages to having magic, Merlin thought. He was slumped bonelessly against Arthur's side, both clean and fully dressed, nursing a cup of tea straight from his thermos – he refused to buy ridiculously overpriced yet stale, disgusting tea when he could just as well bring his own. There had been a bit of a panic when they realised that the train was pulling into the next station and they were still a mess but by the time the first passenger made it to their carriage, they had been presentable and the strong smell of sex had disappeared. He'd even had time to get the seats back to their normal position without anyone noticing.

Merlin's solution had worked wonders too. Arthur was still looking out the window, still eagerly taking in every sight he could even though they had swapped seats in the panic, but he was completely relaxed now. His head was resting against Merlin's, his fingers were gently scratching Merlin's belly and they were sharing earphones, listening to something soft and soothing on Merlin's mp3 player. Every once in a while, Arthur would nuzzle Merlin's hair and press a tender kiss to the top of his head.

As far as Merlin was concerned, this was the best way to spend long, boring train journeys.


End file.
